Takashima Reiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Takashima Reiko *'Nombre:' 高島礼子 (たかしま れいこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takashima Reiko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Ohta Pro Dramas *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Hagure Shocho no Satsujin Kyuko 3 (TBS, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Cross Road 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Cross Road (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Hikaru Gake (Fuji TV, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Seishun Tantei Haruya (YTV, 2015) *Angel Heart (NTV, 2015) *Sakura (TBS, 2014) *Tonari no Onna (TBS, 2014) *Doyo Wide Gekijo ''Gyakuten Hodo no Onna (TV Asahi, 2014) *Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Omiyasan SP (TV Asahi, 2014) *Sakura Hosara (NHK, 2014) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) ep.1 *Kaneko Misuzu Monogatari (TBS, 2012) *Hancho 5 (TBS, 2012) *Shimei to Tamashii no Limit (NHK, 2011) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011) *Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) *Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Kokuchi Sezu (TV Asahi, 2008) *Yottsu no Uso (TV Asahi, 2008) *Saitou-san (NTV, 2008) *Five (NHK, 2008) *Oishii Gohan: Kamakura Kasugai Kometen (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.2,7 *Sakurasho no Onnatachi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Maguro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Bengoshi no Kuzu (TBS, 2006) *Yato (TBS, 2005) *Jukunen Rikon (TV Asahi, 2005) *Nyokei Kazoku (TBS, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Akai Tsuki (TV Tokyo, 2004) *Otouto (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ooku Dai-ishou (Fuji TV, 2004) *Igi Ari! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Night Hospital (NTV, 2002) *Omiya (NHK, 2002) *Rouge (NHK, 2001) *Neverland (TBS, 2001) *Onna to Ai to Mystery (TV Tokyo, 2001) *Ningen no shomei 2001 (TV Tokyo, 2001) *Ashita wo Dakishimete (NTV, 2000) *Obachama, kowarechattano (TV Asahi, 2000) *Amai Seikatsu (NTV, 1999) *Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) *Jinbe (Fuji TV, 1998) *Santa ga Koroshi ni Yatte Kita 2 (KTV, 1997) *Koi no Katamichi Kippu (NTV, 1997) *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 1997) *Koi no Bakansu (NTV, 1997) *Coach (Fuji TV, 1996) *Itsuka Mata Aeru (Fuji TV, 1995) *Imoto Yo (Fuji TV, 1994) *Aisuru to Iu Koto (TBS, 1993) *Akai Reikyusha 2 (Fuji TV, 1993) *Kekkon Shitai Otokotachi (TBS, 1991) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Abarenbo Shogun (TV Asahi) Películas *JK Rock (2019) *Anoko no Toriko (2018) *The Final Parting / Omiokuri (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Hoshi Meguri no Machi (2018) *Hidamari ga Kikoeru (2017) *Will You Marry My Wife? (2016) *Yakuza Apocalypse (2015) *The Next Generation Patlabor: Tokyo War (2015) *As the God's Will (2014) *L♥DK (2014) *Pokemon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) voz de Mewtwo *Home:Itoshi no Zashiki Warashi (2012) *Scattered Reflection (2011) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (2010) *Railways (2010) *Dear Heart (2009) *Killer Bride's Perfect Crime (2009) *Shimada Yoshichi no saga no gabai bachan (2009) *Pride (2009) *K-20: The Fiend With Twenty Faces (2008) *10 Promises To My Dog (2008) *Last Love (2007) *Chacha Tengai no Onna (2007) *O-oku: The Movie (2006) *Tannka (2006) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *Baruto no Gakuen (2006) *2/2 (2005) *Yakuza Wives: Burning Desire / Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Joen (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *The Hidden Blade / Kakushi-ken Oni no Tsume (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 14 (2003) *Shoro Nagashi (2003) *Jusei: Last Drop of Blood (2003) *Sennen no Koi - Hikaru Genji Monogatari (2001) *Masamichi no tsumatachi: Ribenji (2000) *Nagasaki burabura bushi (2000) *Dreammaker (1999) *Niji no Misaki (1999) *Shinsei Toire no Hanako-san (1998) *Nagasaki Burabura Bushi (2000) *Gimu to Engi / 義務演技, TOEI (1997) *Kuro no Tenshi Vol. 1 (1997) *Kagero II (1996) *Shudan-Sasen, TOEI (1994) *Bo no Kanashimi (1994) *Kyouju Luger P08 (1994) *Shuto Kousoku Trial 3 (1991) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008-) ep.110 Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Tenis y golf. *'Habilidades:' Deportes de motor. *El 7 de febrero de 1999 se casó con el actor Takachi Noboru después de 2 años de estar en una relación. El 1 de agosto de 2016 se divorciaron. Enlaces *Perfil (Ohta Pro) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Takashima Reiko1.jpg Takashima Reiko 2.jpg Takashima Reiko 3.jpg Categoría:Ohta Categoría:JActriz